Winter Love, Spring Pups
by Inulover1980
Summary: Hey everyone I'm sry but my mom cleaned out my PC and ERASED my stories...I FOUND MY OLD FLOPPY WITH THEM ON IT! WOOOOHOOOOO! anyway here's a KougaKag. and Fair warning Inu is pretty evil in here. Also OC and weird twists. I'll tr to update faster!
1. From Treasure to Tragedy

(a/n: Tadaseishin - Free Spirit. Kaminari - Thunder. Koi-Love. In Japanese) 

Chapter 1: From Treasure to Tragedy

It was a beautiful day. Tadaseishin and her mate Kaminari were taking their newly born daughter Kagome out for a walk on the brown wolf territory. Tadaseishin is the last female brown wolf exsisting. And she was aging every year and before she passed away the brown wolf clan were trying to get at least one more female.The small and precsious child had no idea how important she was as she romped about chasing after butterflies. Though she looked like a normal wolf pup,Kagome was a wolf demon. Since the wolves could take no chances the had to make sure she would breed with a full blooded Brown wolf to produce beautiful pups. Kouga a pup about four years older then her was chosen.

"May we rest for awhile?" Panted out Tadaseishin as she looked at her mate weakly.

Kaminari only nodded and nuzzled her neck as they laid down to watch their daughter.Soon their joyful and relaxing afrternoon changed for the worse. Four white blurrs came flying over the land. In a flash of teeth and fur, four white wolves were on Kaminari attacking him viciously not letting up the attack at all. Kaminari let out a pained and suprised yelp. He recognized these wolves.They were Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and two other servants of the mighty white wolf.  
All the white wolves wanted was the browns territory and hunting land. By killing Tadaseishin and Kagome, all that would be left was the wait for the species to die out.A white wolf let go of Kaminari and turned to the pup, this wolf was the only with bright amber eyes. Truth be told he wanted the pup for himself, but Inuyasha had a job. He lunged forward and clamped down, it wasn't his target,it was Tadaseishin.She took the hit for her daughter, her neck was being severed as she looked to her daughter smiling a light wolfish grin.

"Run my koi, don't stop until you see one as black as night....I love you....never forget me or your father." After having said what was needed she turned with a snarl and attacked back her calm nature disappearing.

Kagome was shocked but turned into her human form. Her shoulder length black hair blew in the light breeze, Her bright blue eyes were watching in horror as her mother fought with all she had. Her Brown wolf fur dress ruffled as her tail bristled, but she did as told. She ran, she didn't even look back. She ran for hours the terrain changing changing below her feet. The rocks of the mountain pained her barefeet but she refused to look back. She ran faster and faster as the moutains shrank and the trees thickened. The sunlight was becoming dimmer due to the thickening canopy. Finally at late dusk and she collapsed panting which soon burst into sobs.

"MOMMY!" Kagome wasn't stupid, she knew that she no longer had parents.Kagome dragged herself up and stumbled on. She no longer near the moutains and forests, instead she was in a dense and dark forest. She jumped when she heard a soft growl, "Who might you be little one?"

Kagome searched frantically, "w-where a-are y-y-you?" She studdered.

A large black wolf stepped from the shadows. She was sleek and gorgeous very skinny as well.  
She was pure black with soft gray eyes. "I'm right here child."

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! CLIFFY! anyway I have a little tiny writers block....but i'll get over it and keep working non-the-less.

LOVE YA'LL!  
Fang


	2. A Hard Journey to a New Home

"talking" 'thinking' _telepathic _(to who they're looking at or if only two people then to the other person....DUH!)

Chapter 2: A Hard Journey to a New Home

Kagome yelped and fell back only to cry out as she cut her back on a sharp stick. She whimpered loudly in pain and turned back to the black wolf, "W-who are y-you?" She winced when she sat up and her wound split open more bleeding freely.

The wolf stepped forward and looked down at her, "I'm Akane.....why are you here young brown wolf? And what is your name?"

Kagome just looked at the wolf in awe. "I'm Kagome. My mommy Tadaseishin told me to run until I found you....a wolf as black as the night sky. We were attacked and my parents are dead....." she sniffled slightly at this. "My mommy said I had a destiny but I don't remember what it is."

Akane nodded "Then you can stay with me as long as needed" she then picked the pup up and started walking deeper into the woods, _Until your wound heals a bit I'll carry you...._

Kagome whimpered slightly as she watched the Earth below her fly by faster and faster when Akane went from a walk, to a trot, then to a gentle lope. She rocked gently in the wolfs powerful jaws which acted as a lullaby, she soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

Akane smiled to herself and continued on for hours. Running through feilds, over gentle hills, and through slow shallow streams. The sun started to set behind her that's when she stopped and dropped Kagome. Kagome woke with a start as she hit the ground and looked up at Akane once again in her pup form _what happened?_ Akane only barked slightly and started walking away _you have to learn to travel in this weather...._ Kagome started panting slightly 'it's hot...' she shook it off and trotted after Akane. It was a thick night, heat lingered in the air from the day previously gone.

Kagome whimpered as she started losing sight of Akane. But she soon stood stone still in fear as she stared into the rushing waters of a river. This river was not ordinary and she could tell, it called for death. The waters were blood red and seemed to grab out at her. Kagome shook it off though, she tredded in after Akane ans started swimming. As they were both swept down river they kept swimming towards the opposite bank. After a few minutes of fighting the currents they set foot on the opposite shore. Kagome panted heavily and collasped, in the distance behind her she could hear the howls of her pack. They were crying....crying for her. She was their last chance at survival and now she was gone. Akane looked back at the panting pup, "Oh my....you're not used to the heat yet. Well we must keep moving so get used to it and press on." She loped off as Kagome staggered up and followed.

Kagome looked about running smack into Akane. She looked up at the older she-wolf and noticed she was....bowing? Her left front paw was out before her as her right one was held in the air, her head bowed and ears forward. Kagome was puzzled the mighty wolf she had met was now bowing? The pup jumped as a soft and deadly voice was shot from the shadows "BOW TO YOUR SUPERIOR PUP!!!"

Kagome looked up to meet the gaze of a black wolf male, he had a deep red blaze down and encircling his muzzle fully. He also had the same deep red on his paws and the tip of his tail which was high in the air. Akane spoke in a quiet voice, "Nyx....this is a destined brown wolf...please go easy on her."

The one called Nyx seemed to soften before Kagomes frightened eyes. He turned and walked into a clearing just in the line of trees the were behind. There was a large stone den that seemed to spring up from the green feilds before them. A large spring babbled near the center of it all. Full of wolves, They were soaking and playing to escape the days heat still trapped in their fur. Akane came up behind Kagome, "welcome home."


End file.
